ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon Tennyson
This is the character. You may be looking for his series, ''Brandon 10.'' Brandon is the main character of the show, Brandon 10. Appearance In the Original Series, Brandon wears green shirt and brown cargo pants. In certain episodes, Brandon would wears green swimming trunks. He also has black hair. In Alien Force, he wears a green jacket and a black tee with jeans. Personality In the Original Series, Brandon is brave, smart and childish (since he was only ten years old). In Alien Force, Brandon is the same as he was as a child except now he is a little bit goofy and immature but tends to get serious when the situation requires it. He is also teenage now which means he acts more mature. Powers and Abilities Brandon has the power of his Omnitrix which contains the DNA of almost every living being in the universe, giving him the powers of any selected super alien hero. He also gains combat skills in Alien Force. Biography Brandon 10 Brandon was an average 10 year old until his life changed on his summer vacation where he became a secret billionaire. Brandon used part of the money to build a secret underground laboratory and celebrated by hiking in the mountains. As he was hiking he encountered a "shooting star" passing by a high speed and a "smaller meteor" dropping from it as the shooting star disappears. Curious, Brandon investigates the area for the meteor and trips over a glowing green tube implanted in the ground. He retrieves the tube to his new lab where he taught of a containment unit design for the tube, a watch-like device. After hours of building and designing, Brandon successfully created the Omnitrix. After testing the Omnitrix and transforming into his first alien, Brandon was concerned and scared at first but soon after getting used to it, Brandon saw the he had the ultimate chance to become a superhero. He would later fight against evil alien threats such as The Conqueror, his arch-enemy. In the last episode, Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror, Brandon during a battle with the Creator, Brandon accidentally activated the Omnitrix's self-destruct and rushed off with Coco to find the Omnitrix's final ingredient. He learned he could be a hero without the Omnitrix and Coco got captured by the evil Aqualads. Ben then discovered that the creator of the Omnitrix was really not the creator of the Omnitrix at all. With great timing, Brandon unlocked a new alien, Way Big, and threw the Conqueror back onto his ship and into space. Afterwards, Brandon realizes that the ship impact will hit the Earth and flies over to Earth to reach the Conqueror's ship in time. When he gets aboard he fights off the Conqueror, he inserts the Omnitrix into the ship's controls and jumps out into the ocean before it explodes in the atmosphere. When Brandon reaches the shore, he finds the Omnitrix destroyed and rushes to his lab to restore it but it seems there is nothing he can do and leaves but it self-repairs over the years. Brandon 10: Alien Force After 5 years without the Omnitrix, Brandon was a normal soccer-playing teen until he found out that an alien invasion was going to hit the Earth. He decided to call up his friends and fight the bad guys once again. With his new Omnitrix, Brandon transforms into 10 brand new alien heroes and it's up to him and his friends to save the world once again. Brandon 10,000 In a distant future, Brandon becomes a superhero who saves the day with all sorts of aliens! See Brandon 10,000.﻿ Appearances Original Series Brandon has appeared in every episode. Alien Force Brandon will appear in every episode. Video Games *Brandon 10: Hero of Earth *Brandon 10: Alien Force Online Games *Alien Attack *Battle Blitz *BTFF Fall (NPC) Relationships Original Series *Chris' Daughter - Brandon wanted to start a relationship with Chris' Daughter after she kissed him on the cheek when he went to defeat the Wildpups, in Attack of the Wildpups, however she already has a boyfriend and she was never seen again. Alien Force *Amy - After seeing Amy win the tennis match, Brandon wanted to talk to Amy and they ended up going on a first date together however it didn't end up right when a half Galvanic Megamorph and half Electron attacked them in order to receive help. Although Brandon thought it was going to end badly because of the alien events occurring but she thought it was just weird and that she could continue a relationship with Brandon. Trivia *Brandon is also an inventor of many machines like the Magnet Gun and Go-Kart **He also created the Omnitrix that he uses to this day *Brandon's favorite foods are Milkshakes and Burgers **He used to drink Juice instead of Milkshakes in The Original Series *Brandon gets tutored by Sarah and Amy *Brandon put his school back on the Soccer Club Championship in A Hero Returns Part 1 *Brandon reads THE WOMBAT Comics occasionally as seen in Alien Operations *In Alien Operations, Brandon begins thinking of finishing the job in a less peaceful way but changes his mind when Sarah gets deeper into the topic *Brandon's favorite TV Show is "Alien Hero" *Brandon seems to be the only character in the series to mix Juice Shack flavors. Gallery Brandon.png|Brandon Tennyson Brandon 10 - Brandon10.png|Brandon in Brandon 10 Brandon 10 (Alien Force).JPG|Brandon in A Hero Returns Part 1 Brandon 10 - Brandon10000.png|Brandon 10,000 Brandon 10s- Alien Force.png|Brandon (Alien Force) Drafts (Thanks to Batking) BrandonPose.png|Brandon in an Action Pose TradingCardsAF(Brandon).png|Brandon 10 Trading Card SarahandBrandonAFPoster.png|Brandon with Sarah in an AF Poster BrandonAFCaptureZone.png|Brandon in Trapped in the Capture BrandonTennysonOutside.png|Brandon outside in Alien Force Category:Brandon 10 Category:Characters Category:Characters in Brandon 10 Category:Male characters Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Characters